Winter Warmer
by YukoCheryl
Summary: Pengalaman Hinata, jatuh cinta pertama kali pada musim dingin. Perjuangan mencari nama seseorang yang selalu dimimpikan. /"Terima kasih telah menjadi penghangat musim dinginku."/RnR?/Typo,AU/ For Event #IndigoRose


.

 **.**

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fict by Uchiha Yuko**

 **Winter Warmer**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Crack pair, OOC, typo, alur ngebut, EYD kacauu, AU, Oneshoot**

 **Genre: Romance and Drama**

 **Pair: SasuHina**

 **Fanfic for event #IndigoRose**

 **.**

 **Don't Like don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

Butiran putih nan dingin terus berjatuhan. Matahari bahkan malu menampakkan wujudnya. Lengkap sudah musim dingin kali ini. Apalagi sekarang salju sedang dalam-dalamnya. Namun, tak menyurutkan semangat para siswa yang sedang mengikuti pelajaran, karena sebentar lagi-

'Kring..Kring..Kring'

Bunyi tanda kebebasan bagi para siswa pun akhirnya muncul. Disambut sorak gembira seluruh murid di Konoha Senior Highschool. Tak terkecuali kelas 11A. Anko _Sensei_ sang guru ter _killer_ pun tak berdaya ketika bunyi ini muncul.

"Baiklah anak-anak, jangan lupa kerjakan pekerjaan kalian." Perintahnya, namun sama sekali tak ada respon dari seluruh kelas. Mereka malah sibuk keluar kelas dengan semangat. Anko pun menghela napas pasrah.

Tentu saja kecuali gadis berambut indigo yang duduk di belakang. Di kala teman-temannya sudah meninggalkan kelas, ia masih merapikan buku-bukunya dengan teratur.

Tak berapa lama. Hinata berdiri dari kursinya setelah selesai dengan urusannya. Ia berjalan ke depan meja guru hendak berpamitan kepada Anko _Sensei_ sebelum pulang.

"Anko Sensei, aku pulang dulu."

"Ya Hinata, berhati-hatilah. Salju sedang dalam."

Hinata pun mengangguk. Ia sempat melambaikan tangannya sambil berbalik menuju keluar kelas.

Sesampainya di luar sekolah, Hinata menunggu di depan gerbang. Rencananya kakaknya ingin menjemputnya. Tetapi sepertinya belum datang, jadilah ia berdiri seperti patung selamat datang di depan gerbang sekolah. Sementara suhu seakan semakin turun, ia sedari tadi terus mengeratkan syal merah yang melingkari lehernya.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya mengamati salju berjatuhan. Tiba-tiba suara bell sepeda terdengar di telinganya. Begitu ia tahu asal suaranya dari belakang badannya. Ia langsung segera mambalikkan tubuhnya sehingga terlihatlah laki-laki berambut raven yang sedang menunggangi sepeda.

"Hei, minggirlah." Suara baritone itu pun menggelegar di telinga gadis berwajah cantik itu. Walau sebenarnya kecil.

Hinata awalnya bengong menatap wajah pemuda itu. Sampai pada akhirnya suara dehemannya mengintimidasi sehingga Hinata pun menggeser tubuhnya yang tadi menghalangi jalan. Pemuda itu langsung menggenjot sepedanya ke luar halaman sekolah.

Hinata tentu mengenal sosok pemuda ini. Seorang siswa yang begitu diidolakan oleh para gadis-gadis centil yang tentu bukan seperti dirinya. Tapi bukan berarti kenal nama, hanya kenal wajah. Karena dirinya sendiri sering berpapasan dengan laki-laki pemilik rambut pantat ayam itu.

Entah mengapa laki-laki itu tiba-tiba berhenti mengayuh sepeda. Dan malah berdiam diri lalu memutar badannya menghadap Hinata.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Tanyanya dengan wajah datar. Terlihat napas dingin menguar dari mulutnya.

Hinata agak sedikit terperanjat ketika siswa misterius itu menanyakannya. Hinata memilin jari telunjuknya di depan dada. Kenapa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang? Ia bahkan tampak menyusun kata-kata untuk dilontarkan. Napasnya menderu membuat 'kabut dingin' keluar dari bibir mungilnya tak karuan.

"A-ano aku dijemput _Nii-san_. Jadi-"

"Kau sedang menunggunya?" sergah pemuda itu tepat sasaran. Sepertinya penyakit gagap Hinata kumat lagi. Menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut oleh Hinata tadi akan membuang waktunya saja.

"Y-ya."

"Kurasa lebih baik kau ikut denganku saja, kita kali ini pulang cepat. Kakakmu kan tidak tahu."

Apa kali ini telinga Hinata benar? Anak laki-laki yang belum ia ketahui namanya ini menawarinya untuk pulang bersama di jok belakang sepedanya. Tangan kakinya pun gemetar, kali ini degup jantungnya makin kencang.

"Hoi."

"Y-ya?"

"Kau mau atau tidak?" sekarang nada bicara anak laki-laki itu dinaikkan.

"B-baiklah." Aduh, bagaimana ini? Mulutnya seakan refleks bicara sendiri tanpa ada perintah dari otaknya. Ia merutuki dalam hati, kenapa ia terima sih?

Mau tidak mau Hinata harus duduk di jok belakang sepeda milik anak laki-laki ini. masa iya, Hinata bilang tidak jadi. Tidak elit namanya. Ia pun membetulkan posisi senyaman mungkin di belakang tubuh kekar laki-laki ini. Hinata hanya bisa mengamati punggungnya saja, namun tampak kenyamanan di dalam dirinya. Ada suatu kehangatan yang berbeda saat berada di dekatnya.

Perjalanan mereka lewati dengan sangat canggung. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Hinata yang di belakang hanya diam mematung, berharap ini cepat sampai. Terakhir mereka bicara mungkin saat laki-laki ini menyakan rute jalan ke rumah Hinata, tidak lebih tidak kurang.

"Sudah sampai." Akhirnya Hinata buka suara, itu juga saat mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Hinata.

"Disini?" laki-laki ini berhenti mengayuh sepedanya. Hinata tampak menurunkan tubuhnya dari sepeda.

"Arigatou," Hinata menundukan tubuhnya sopan. Sekaligus menutupi wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Hn."

Laki-laki ini langsung melenggang pergi menggenjot sepedanya. Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

.

.

.

"Siapa namamu?" gumamnya lirih saat punggung pemuda itu menjauh.

.

.

.

Malamnya sudah dipastikan bagaimana pikiran Hinata. Setelah mengerjakan tugasnya yang bertumpuk-tumpuk, ia melipat tangan di atas mejanya. Mencoba beristirahat sejenak menikmati udara sejuk dari musim dingin yang menguar dari jendela kamar yang tidak ia tutup. Dingin sekali. Namun entah mengapa Hinata justru menyukainya.

"Namanya siapa yah? Uchiha, Uchiha apa kalau tidak salah. Uchiha Sasule mungkin? Kira-kira dia itu kelas berapa ya?"

Pikirannya terus berkutat pada anak laki-laki yang tadi siang mengantarnya. Dadanya selalu terasa nyeri jika mengingat wajah laki-laki itu. Rambutnya yang mirip pantat ayam. Kulitnya yang pucat seperti hantu. Terkadang membuat Hinata senyum sendiri seperti orang yang sudah gila.

Hinata lalu tepok jidat. Kok bisa sih, ia jadi seperti ini? Bukannya mengerjakan tugas. Ia jadi seperti ini. Tapi tiba-tiba ia pun merasa mengantuk.

"Hoamm, aku jadi mengantuk. Tugasnya nanti lihat Sakura-chan saja deh," kata-kata yang sangat jarang ia ucapkan. Biasanya ia selalu mengerjakan tugas sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Hari sebenarnya tidak membuktikan kalau ini sudah pagi. Awan-awan berwarna kelam itu seakan terus menerus menjatuhkan butiran salju. Hinata berjalan dengan penuh semangat menuju ke kelasnya. Padahal ia belum mengerjakan tugas. Tidak tahu ada wangsit apa, tetapi kali ini ia menjadi lebih semangat untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Terutama karena-

"Eh,"

Panjang umur sekali, anak laki-laki berambut raven dengan manik oniksnya itu barusan lewat di depannya. Wah, perasaannya sudah seperti menemukan jerami di tumpukan jarum. Kebalikkah? Manik lavendernya sudah memasuki mode fokus pada laki-laki yang sedang berjalan di depan Hinata sambil mengobrol dengan teman berambut pirang di sebelahnya. Hinata pun menguping baik-baik percakapan mereka. Macam Stalker saja ini anak.

"Teme, apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas Fisika?" tanya teman pirangnya itu.

"Sudah," jawabnya singkat.

 _"Dia jutek tapi juga rajin,"_ gumamnya dalam hati sambil serius memperhatikan percakapan dua orang di depannya ini.

"Bagus, kalau begitu aku lihat boleh kan?" kali ini laki-laki dengan tiga garis di pipi itu sedang membinarkan matanya.

"Tidak boleh."

 _"Hihi, dasar pelit."_

Tak berapa lama, sangat disayangkan saudara-saudara. Laki-laki pantat ayam dan temannya tadi berbelok dan berlawanan arah dengan kelas Hinata. Ekspresi wajah Hinata pun tampak murung sekaligus kesal. Ia tentu sudah tidak bisa mengejar mereka lagi. Sial!

Namun kabar baiknya, mereka tidak berjalan menjauh lagi. Melainkan berbelok memasuki ruangan kelas. Yang sepertinya merupakan ruang kelas lelaki itu.

"Oh, kelas 12A. _Senpai_." Hinata tampak memegang dagunya. Lalu mengangguk puas sambil mengembangkan senyum manis di wajah porselennya. "Akhirnya aku tahu kelasmu _senpai_ , ini akan jadi lebih mudah."

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kumpulkan tugas kalian." Perintah guru yang suka makanan manis ini. suaranya menggelegar ke sudut-sudut kelas 11A.

Hinata panik kuadrat. Ia sukses kelimpungan mencari teman yang tugasnya sudah selesai. Salah dia sendiri. Sudah tahu belum mengerjakan tugas, malah stalkeri kakak kelas yang baru ia kenal. Apalagi Hinata ini kan siswi rajin yang selalu mengerjakan tugas, jadi ia merasa aneh binti canggung minta tugas teman untuk ia contek. Jadilah ia duduk mematung sementara keringat dinginnya bercucuran deras.

"Eh, Hinata. Sudah mengumpulkan tugas?" tanya teman sebangkunya, gadis berambut merah muda. Haruno Sakura.

"S-sakura- _chan_." Hinata pun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura seraya berbisik, "A-ku belum mengerjakan tugas." Sepasang bola mata emerald Sakura pun membulat sempurna menatap Hinata yang sedang tertunduk malu.

"Kenapa bisa, lalu bagaimana Hinata?"

"Apa semuanya sudah mengumpulkan?" Tanya Anko sensei pada siswa di kelas itu.

Hinata pun menunduk pasrah. Ia tahu kalau ia salah, maka dari itu-

"Aku tidak mengumpulkannya sensei." Ucap Hinata sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Suaranya terdengar jelas oleh seluruh siswa. Sehingga mereka pun terheran-heran, mengapa Hyuuga Hinata siswa yang biasanya paling rajin tidak mengumpulkan tugas.

"Tumben sekali Hinata-san, tapi apa boleh buat ini peraturan yang sudah kita tetapkan."

.

.

.

Hinata dengan sangat terpaksa keluar kelas meninggalkan pelajaran Anko sensei. Ini mungkin pertama kalinya ia diusir, mau malu juga percuma.

"Eh, iya!" seketika terbesit ide nakal plus jahil yang barusan lewat di pikirannya. Ini mungkin hal yang belum pernah dilakukannya. Tidak apa ia dikeluarkan dari kelas, bukankah ini kesempatan yang tepat untuk melihat _senpai_ kemarin yang sedang belajar di kelasnya? Sekalian ingin tahu namanya, lagipula ia tidak bersalah'kan menuju kesana? Dengan sangat hati-hati ia melangkahkan kaki pelan-pelan agar gurunya itu tidak curiga. Kini, ia pun bebas kemana saja.

Hinata akhirnya sampai di kelas 12A. Ia mengintip baik-baik dari luar jendela kelas tersebut. Terlihat orang yang dicarinya saat ini sedang duduk di belakang.

"Itu dia. Ternyata orangnya pendiam." Gumamnya pada laki-laki yang sedang menopang dagunya di atas meja, hening sekali. Entah mengapa setiap Hinata menatap laki-laki itu, ia selalu merasa nyaman.

Laki-laki bermata oniks yang tajam itu tampak serius mengerjakan tugas dengan tenangnya. Hinata bahkan sama sekali tidak berkedip mengamati bungsu Uchiha itu. Sampai pada akhirnya oniks itu menengok ke arah jendela tepat dimana Hinata berada. Tentunya Hinata langsung menundukkan tubuhnya, menyingkir dari balik jendela.

"Kurasa ada orang," gumamnya samar namun terdengar Hinata. Ia tetap mengerjakan tugasnya dengan serius.

"Hampir saja."

.

.

.

"Hinata." Sakura menggoyang bahu gadis bermarga Hyuuga ini yang sedang melamun menerawang langit-langit. Namun tak ada respon dari gadis bernama Hinata ini terlalu asik melamun. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal lalu akhirnya dia mencoba menyadarkannya lagi. "HINATA!"

"A-ada apa?"

"Kau benar-benar aneh hari ini. Kau tidak mengerjakan tugas, dan sekarang malah sering melamun." Ucap Sakura agak sedikit berteriak. Hinata menunduk.

"Entahlah Sakura- _chan_. Aku juga merasa aneh pada diriku kali ini. Aku jadi sering memikirkan seseorang." Jelasnya. Sakura terkejut sesaat. Lalu ia pun menyeringai jahil ketika tahu gejala apa ini.

"Akhirnya Hinata. Kau jatuh cinta juga." Sakura kali ini berbinar-binar. Ia tak menyangka temannya yang satu ini akhirnya dapat merasakan cinta. Hinata pun mendongakkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"A-apa? Apa iya." Hinata pun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia sungguh tak percaya. Sudah sejauh ini perasaannya. Padahalkan Hinata hanya ingin tahu siapa namanya.

"Yap Hinata. Kalau boleh tahu siapa yang kau pikirkan?" Sakura menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Itu dia Sakura- _chan._ Aku ingin tahu namanya. Pikiranku seakan tak mau lepas dengannya."

"Kenapa tidak tanya?" Sakura akhirnya gemas dengan kepolosan Hinata ini. Hinata hanya diam memurung. Hinata sungguh tidak nyaman dengan perasaan ini. Hinata pun membulatkan maniknya setelah terpikir sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau membantuku Sakura- _chan_? Tolong hilangkan perasaan ini padanya." Hinata kini memohon memegang kedua tangan Sakura. Sakura bahkan sampai kaget dan agak bergidik dibuatnya.

"Menghapus perasaan. Apa itu bisa?" Gadis pemilik rambut merah muda ini menopang dagunya tampak berpikir. "Aku mohon Sakura-chan." Hinata mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ nya. Sakura menghela napas. Jadilah dia membantu temannya ini.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu cara yang menurutku paling jitu adalah tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Dan jangan pernah memikirkannya lagi." Ucap Sakura yakin. Hinata pun mengangguk penuh percaya diri. Kiat ini akan ia lakukan.

.

.

.

Malam hari yang sama seperti malam sebelumnya di musim dingin. Hawa yang menusuk bisa saja masuk ke rumah. Tidak seperti Hinata yang malah membuka jendelanya. Membiarkan hawa dingin itu menyapu pikirannya yang sedang campur uduk. Eh, campur aduk.

'Senpai, apa kau tahu namaku? Aku 'kan cuma mau tahu namanya. Tapi apa aku benar jatuh cinta?' batinnya. Pertanyaan ini sudah dipikirkannya ratusan kali. 'Oh iya! Sakura- _chan_ bilang aku tidak boleh memikirkan dia lagi'

'GUBRAK'

"Kalau begini terus, bagaimana bisa hilang!" Hinata pun mengacak rambut indigonya frustasi.

.

.

.

"Jangan bertemu dengannya. Kalau bertemu dengannya jangan tatap matanya!" Gumam Hnata yang kini berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ia ternyata benar-benar ingin melakukan kiat ini. Apapun ia lakukan agar ia melupakan si pantat ayam itu.

'Brukk'

"Akh."

Saking seriusnya, ia jadi tak melihat langkahnya. Hingga ia pun menubruk seseorang bertubuh kekar di depannya ini. Orang ini pasti laki-laki karena kekuatannya yang besar bahkan Hinata sampai terjatuh.

"G-gomen." Ia langsung berdiri walau rasa sakit masih merayapi kakinya. Sepasang lavender itu pun membulat sempurna kala ia menatap orang yang tadi ia tabrak.

"Bodoh. Lain kali-" Lelaki itu menghentikan ucapannya kala ia juga menatap Hinata. Mimpi apa Hinata sehingga ia bisa menabrak laki-laki Uchiha ini? laki-laki yang terus-menerus memenuhi kepalanya. Seketika oniks dan lavender pun bertemu.

"Kau? Bukankah kau yang waktu itu?" tanyanya. Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"I-iya. Maafkan aku telah menabrak Uchiha-san." Ujarnya tergagap. Hinata bahkan merasa ucapannya ini takkan terdengar di telinga siswa kelas 12 ini. Jarak wajahnya saja dekat bahkan sangat dekat.

"Tidak ini salahku. Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Hinata menggeleng canggung. "Ya sudah aku permisi dulu." Laki-laki ini kembali berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih membeku di tengah jalan. Namun tak berapa lama, suara langkah kaki laki-laki ini menghilang seakan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau kelas berapa?" Suara baritone itu kembali muncul. Hinata merasa tenggorokannya kering sekarang.

"Aku kelas 11A." Hinata menelan ludahnya.

"Lain kali kau harus sopan sedikit." Ucapnya lalu berlalu.

Hinata tak tahu harus memasang ekspresi seperti apa. Senang atau sedih karena pada akhirnya ia gagal menghapus perasaan ini. Terutama saat ia menatap oniks tajam kelam itu, di sana tersembunyi kehangatan. Ia menaruh telapak tangannya di dadanya.

Sakit sekali.

.

.

.

Sakura memandang teman sebangkunya itu heran, semakin aneh saja. Sekarang ini ia malah sering diam. Apa yang salah dengan kiat miliknya itu? Sakura lalu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Ada apa lagi Hinata?"

"S-sakura. Aku tadi menabraknya." Ucap Hinata sambil menatap Sakura.

"A-apa? Sudah kubilang! Jangan-" Sakura kini emosi.

"Itu benar-benar saat yang mendebarkan Sakura!" Ucap Hinata girang. ia benar-benar melupakan misinya sekarang. Sakura pun _sweatdroped_

"Sepertinya kau gagal. Kenapa kau bertemu dengannya sih?" Muncul perempatan di kepala Sakura. Hinata merinding ketakutan. Temannya ini kalau sudah marah, pasti merepotkan.

"Aku sudah berusaha. Tapi entah mengapa aku selalu bertemu dengannya." Nada bicara Hinata berubah lirih. Ia memilin jari telunjuknya.

"Aku jadi penasaran dengannya."

"Menurutku dia itu sangat aneh, kulitnya pucat. Dan satu lagi, rambutnya mirip pantat ayam." Ujar Hinata sambil menggulirkan bola lavendernya menerawang langit-langit kelas. Mencoba mendeskripsikan laki-laki itu dengan cara yang salah.

"Kenapa kau malah menjelek-jelekkanya?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Tetapi tidak lama ia tersadar akan sesuatu. "Tunggu, pantat ayam?"

Hinata sengaja membenturkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Seakan menyerah dengan rencana mereka. "Lupakan saja Sakura- _chan_. Aku tidak bisa terus-menerus begini. Dia sungguh telah merubahku, aku jadi susah tidur. Dan di saat yang tidak tepat aku selalu memikirkannya."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Aku hanya ingin dia tahu perasaanku. Itu saja," Sakura tampak diam sejenak memikirkan rencana selanjutnya. Benar-benar aneh sekali, perasaan saat Sakura jatuh cinta dengan Naruto _Senpai_ tidak senista ini prosesnya. Kasus yang sulit. Tiba-tiba lampu bohlam yang entah darimana asalnya muncul tepat di atas kepala Sakura. "Aku punya ide!"

.

.

.

"Kau yakin Sakura- _chan_?" Tanya Hinata gugup sambil memegang sebuah surat berwarna indigo yang senada dengan rambutnya itu, berpita merah di tengahnya.

Hinata dan Sakura kini sedang berdiri tepat di depan kelas 12A. Hinata menggenggam dengan tegang surat beramplop nista tersebut. Sakura tampak memandang situasi aman dari luar jendela kelas tersebut. Kemudian ia pun mengangguk kepada Hinata.

"Tapi-"

"Percayalah padaku Hinata." Sakura tersenyum percaya diri. Hinata mengangguk mantap lalu ia berlari meninggalkan Sakura.

Ternyata Hinata masuk ke kelas 12A. Ia berlari di ruangan kelas yang kosong tersebut karena penghuninya sedang mengikuti pelajaran olahraga di luar kelas. Jangan tanyakan tentang dua gadis ini. Mereka bolos pelajaran cuma karena ingin mengantar surat cinta. Seperti anak sekolah dasar saja.

Mata lavender Hinata menerawang semua barisan kursi. Mencoba mengingat dimana laki-laki itu duduk. Dari balik jendela, Sakura berseru. "Cepatlah, Hinata!" Hinata semakin mempercepat larinya. Ia menuju kursi paling belakang. Setelah cukup yakin, ia pun menaruhnya.

Di luar kelas, Sakura gelagapan melihat dari kejauhan sana sudah ada gerombolan anak kelas 12A. Untungnya Hinata sudah selesai. Sakura memberi isyarat kepada Hinata untuk segera keluar kelas. Mereka berhasil kabur sebelum gerombolan itu masuk ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

Laki-laki yang tadinya berencana mengambil baju gantinya itu. Terdiam melihat benda yang aneh sungguh menyilaukan matanya. Amplop ungu berpita merah ada di mejanya? Untung saja tidak ada yang melihat sebelumnya. Kalau iya, bisa hancur reputasi Uchihanya.

Perlahan ia membukanya. Manik oniksnya bergulir membaca beberapa baris kata itu.

 _Hai laki-laki penggoda iman!_

 _Jangan pernah menganggu pikiranku lagi, jangan pernah tunjukkan wajahmu itu lagi di mimipi-mimpiku. Satu hal yang ingin aku tahu. Namamu itu saja!_

 _Hyuuga Hinata_

Jangan tanyakan ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan saat membacanya. Inikah surat cinta? Baru kali ini ia mendapatkan yang aneh seperti ini. Biasanya kan- ah sudahlah. Bukannya ia sombong, ia itu sering sekali dikirimi surat cinta. Namun kali ini-

Berbeda.

.

.

.

Bunyi bel pulang telah muncul. Suhu udara sekitar semakin lama semakin menusuk kulit saja. Beberapa siswa bahkan memakai sweater berlapis-lapis untuk menghangatkan badannya. Kecuali Hinata, mungkin ia adalah orang bodoh yang tidak membawa jaket musim dingin di kala suhu sedang begini.

"Hinata! Aku penasaran dengan isi suratmu itu." Ucap Sakura sambil membereskan buku-bukunya dan memasukkan ke dalam tas merah muda miliknya. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Hinata sebelum pulang, seperti biasa kelas mereka sudah sepi dan tinggalah mereka berdua.

"I-itu rahasia. Tapi kau benar Sakura, perasaanku agak lega." Hinata tersenyum penuh arti. Sakura mengedipkan matanya sekali, lalu mendengus lega.

"Syukurlah. Aku duluan Hinata, aku sedang terburu-buru." Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan berlari menuju ke luar kelas. "Hati-hati!" Sahut Hinata saat Sakura mulai menjauh.

Udara dingin ini sungguh tidak senada dengan hati Hinata. Jujur, gadis ini merasa lega karena bisa mengutarakan perasaannya walaupun dengan cara yang aneh. Tubuhnya seakan membeku. Salahkan saja dia, kenapa sampai lupa membawa jaket tebal. Sudahlah, merutuki sana sini juga tidak ada gunanya.

Hinata berjalan ke luar kelas sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Mencoba mencari kehangatan tersendiri yang bisa ia ciptakan. Tiba-tiba suara dua orang yang sedang bercanda tertangkap telinganya. Tidak jauh, posisinya saat ini di samping kelas 12A. Berarti memang di sana.

Dua suara ini tidak asing, sehingga menggoda rasa penasaran Hinata. Ia mengintip dan mengamati baik-baik di balik tembok bercat putih tersebut. Sepasang lavendernya bergetar hebat seirama dengan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba bergemuruh. Menimbulkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

Terlihat di sana, di depan kelas 12A. Dua orang yang sangat ia kenali. Sakura, dan jangan lupakan ia sedang bercanda dengan siapa. Laki-laki yang selama ini memikat hatinya. Berambut raven biru dongker dengan maniknya yang sulit dilupakan.

Ya tuhan. Bahkan mereka tampak serasi. Seperti, sepasang kekasih? Mereka tampak akrab. Hinata tersenyum pahit melihatnya. Rasa sakit ada dipuncaknya kala Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

Kelanjutannya? Entah mengapa Hinata merasa tak kuat lagi. Sehingga ia meninggalkan mereka dengan terburu-buru.

.

.

.

Hinata kini berdiri di depan gerbang lagi. Perasaan ini sungguh sangat aneh, pantaskah ia cemburu? Padahal belum pasti mereka berpacaran. Mungkin perasaannya ini sudah tak pantas lagi. Tanpa sadar meluarlah cairan bening mengaliri pipi porselennya.

"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata membuka matanya. Di hadapannya kini sudah ada laki-laki itu. Entah darimana asalnya. Jarak mereka lumayan dekat yang menimbulkan getaran hebat bagi Hinata.

"U-uchiha- _san_. Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" tanya Hinata mencoba menghilangkan suara isakan tangisnya. Walaupun tetap keluar juga.

"Kau berdiri di sini lagi. Apa kau tidak kedinginan memakai itu?" Laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu menggerakan manik oniksnya menatap sweater tipis Hinata. Mengalihkan pertanyaan Hinata sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan keras kepala."

Hinata membuka mulutnya terkejut kala kakak kelas di depannya ini tiba-tiba membuka jaket musim dinginnya, sehingga yang ia pakai hanyalah seragam biasa. Tak lama, ia memakaikannya asal menutupi punggung Hinata. Hinata membeku seketika, menatap laki-laki di depannya tak percaya.

"Pakailah. Jika sudah, pulanglah bersamaku." Senpainya ini tak berkata-kata lagi dan langsung menaiki sepedanya yang sama seperti saat itu ia mengantar pulang Hinata. Hinata masih terdiam mengamati jaket yang sedang menggantung di bahunya. Tercium parfum beraroma maskulin menguar menghampiri indra penciuman Hinata.

"Ayo cepatlah!"

Hinata dengan gugup memakaikan jaket itu ke tubuhnya. Hangat. Menambah kehangatan saat ia bersama dengan anak laki-laki itu. Hinata menaiki jok belakang sepedanya. Dan perjalanan cinta menuju rumah pun dimulai!

Perjalanan mereka sama persis dengan yang lalu. Bahkan lebih sunyi, karena kini kakak kelasnya'kan sudah mengetahui rumah Hinata. Yang hanya Hinata dengar adalah bunyi detak jantungnya sendiri. Hinata mencoba menahan segala perasaannya, karena menurutnya. Laki-laki ini tak cocok untuk dirinya.

"Kita sudah sampai,"

Hinata mengangguk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia pun turun dari sepeda itu.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , sudah menolongku."

"Hn, dan kenapa kau menangis tadi?"

"A-aku tidak menangis. Aku hanya kelilipan salju." Ucap Hinata bohong. Ia tertawa padahal di hatinya ia menangis. "A-ano, jaket ini-"

"Simpan saja dulu. Siapa namamu?" Hinata tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan itu. Namun ia berusaha santai menjawabnya. Kini ia tidak peduli. Laki-laki di depannya ini mungkin saja menghiraukan suratnya.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

'DEG'

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan lesu menuju kelasnya. Melupakan kejadian kemarin, yang takkan pernah terulang lagi. Yang penting ia telah berterimakasih kepada tuhan. Karena telah mempertemukan ia kepada senpainya itu.

Tapi. Kalau Hinata dan dia tak berjodoh.

Kenapa tuhan mempertemukan mereka? Kenyataan pahit yang sekarang ia rasakan.

"Hinata!"Panggil Sakura heboh sambil berlari menghampiri Hinata.

Saat sudah sampai di hadapannya. Sakura tampak mengatur napasnya. Membuat Hinata semakin bertanya-tanya. Ada apa dengan temannya sampai seheboh ini? Sakura seketika menyeringai jahil sambil menyerahkan surat ke hadapannya.

"I-ini apa Sakura- _chan_?"

"Buka saja."

Dengan perasaan yang aneh, Hinata mulai menyobek bagian atas amplop itu. Dan mengeluarkan isinya. Maniknya membulat sempurna kala ia menemukan dua kata tertera disana. Namun berarti.

Uchiha Sasuke

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang sedari tadi? Sasuke-nii itu kan senior karateku! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau suka padanya?!" Sakura jadi gemas sendiri.

"J-jadi." Otak lemot Hinata masih tak berfungsi.

"Aku disuruh mengantar surat ini kepadamu. Ini dari Sasuke-nii."

Dingin yang seketika menggerayangi tubuhnya hilang. Tinggalah kehangatan di hari ini. Senyumnya mengembang sempurna.

"Terima kasih telah menjadi penghangat musim dinginku."

.

.

.

.

END

Tanpa berlama-lama ini untuk event #IndigoRose

Yuko bermaksud ngeramein dengan fic abal Yuko~

Kemaren ultah Hime yah? HBD my Beibeh! Hinata #najis

HOPE YOU LIKE IT, GUYS!


End file.
